Don't matter
by Crazy heart
Summary: Full sum inside! Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li.As long as they have each other, nothing else matters.What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS either

**Don't Matter**.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS either. But I can dream, cant I?

Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

**

* * *

**

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

**That's what they always say;**

**I'm the worst cause, not a hero, **

**But I'll make it on my own, **

**Got to prove them wrong,**

**Me against the world** – Simple Plan, "_Me Against The World."_

* * *

Chapter 1: First day at school.

"Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura, wake up already, you're gonna be late first day of school!" whined Kero trying to pull away the pillow that Sakura was using to shut out the sunlight that was pouring into the room.

"What, it's today? Ahhh" Sakura yelled in frustration as she jumped up grabbed the clothes from the closet and rushed to shower.

After showering and dressing up, she picked up her bag pack and took to the stairs jumping three at a time.

"Sakura dear, aren't you having any breakfast?" asked her Dad when she reached downstairs.

"No, Dad, I'm already running late, I have to rush, see you later" she said hurriedly as she made her way to the door only to find her brother, Touya blocking the way.

"If it isnt the Kaiju, running late as expected," he winced as she stomped on his feet.

"Ok, ok, I packed food for you, eat it when you find time in school," he said handing her a parcel and stepping out of her way as she dashed out uttering, "Thanks, Touya."

(At school):

Period 1, 2: Maths.

Mrs Ching, the math teacher was solving a problem on the board, not paying attention to the fact that all the back seaters were talking and making fun of her.

Knock knock.

The door opened and Sakura, poked her head in "Excuse me, maam, please may I come in?"

Mrs Ching was impressed by her manners and good English and was stunned speechless. She merely nodded to show her assent.

Sakura entered and showed her the slip she'd been given in the Home Room.

Mrs Ching then announced as the class looked at what looked like their latest newcomer curiously, "Class, this is your newest student Sakura Kinomoto. Why don't you introduce yourself Sakura?"

Sakura then looked up and realized she had to say something about herself. She said, "Well, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I've recently shifted to Tomoeda. I used to live earlier in Hong Kong with my father and brother. I was homeschooled before coming here and I really look forward to making new friends and adapting myself to this new lifestyle."

"Thank you, Sakura. Why don't you take the seat next to Rika?" said Mrs Ching pointing to an empty window seat.

After Sakura had taken her seat, Mrs Ching announced, "Today we will have a test on whatever you have learnt the last year in maths to test your basics."

There were a lot of No's and groans heard as everyone put away their books and bags save their pencils.

"But, maam, I'm not sure if I'm sufficiently prepared for this test," Sakura said as the teacher came to give her the question paper.

"Not to worry, Sakura, I just want to know how strong your basics are" said the teacher walking away.

Tick tock, tick tock.

The time was ticking away. Just 20 mins left.

Sakura looked at her paper, making sure she'd done all the questions, when she was interreupted by a whisper, "Psst, Sakura!"

She looked sideways and realized it was the girl called Rika who had whispered to her. She whispered back, "what?"

Rika hissed, "Pass me your answer sheet."

Completely nonplussed, Sakura just mouthed, "Why?"

Rika hissed again, "Why do you think? So I can see the answers, of course!"

Sakura whispered shockedly, "But that's cheating, I don't, I cant, I'm sorry.." She was cut off by her teacher's voice.

"Yes, Sakura, you better be sorry. First day of school, cheating on a test… Have you no shame?"

Sakura visibly paled. "Maam, I wasn't cheating, I swear…I've finished my paper. I was distracted by someone."

"Tell that to the Principal, you're getting an F." the teacher said angrily.

"Maam, I think you might be making a mistake, she deserves a chance to have her side of the story heard out," said another voice outraged.

"That's enough, Eriol. I will see what is to be done." The teacher said evenly.

The bell then rang, and the teacher told Sakura, "Sakura, meet me in the break, I want to hear from you why you were cheating."

Sakura just sighed and walked out of the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Period 3,4: Chemistry.

Mr Kaiser walked in class, ten minutes after the bell rang.

"Ok, let's see how much you've all revised," he said and pointed to a boy.

"Kyushiro, how do you convert chlorobenzene to phenol?"

"By the Dow's process, where we warm it with NaOH and water." He replied.

"And what is the temperature condition for the reaction?"

"I don't know sir."

"Well, learn it the next time," he barked as the boy flinched and sat down.

"Syaoran, what is Sandmeyer's reaction?"

"Sir, I was absent yesterday, so I do not know the answer to that question."

"Sit, and complete your notes today."

And he sat.

"You, who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" asked Mr Kaiser looking at Sakura as the class burst into laughter.

"Sir, I'm a new admission and this is my first day at this school. My name is Sakura Kinomoto," she replied hesitantly.

"Oh, is that so? Let's see how good your chemistry is… this class has already proved itself to be useless…Why do you have to hydrolyse the intermediate of Dow's process to get Phenol?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath, relieved that this was something she actually knew, and started explaining, "Because after reacting with NaOH and water and heating, the salt sodium phenolate is formed, as chlorobenzene is acidic in nature and NaOH is responsible for the basic medium, the salt must be formed. On acidic hydrolysis, the hydrogen replaces Sodium to give us phenol."

"Not bad, miss Kinomoto. You've impressed me, you may sit." He said.

She then sat down and he faced the backward and started writing various reactions.

Meanwhile, Sakura was being pelted with paper balls, that had notes scribbled by various people.

_Kinomoto, you think you're so smart, watch your back, nobody proves themselves at the cost of our class and gets away with it._

_Kinomoto, the cheater-cock! How long until Kaiser finds out you're a cheater-cock?_

_You're just a pretty face. As for brains, you never had any, never will. Wanna bet?_

_SK, stop being such an attention seeker, if you really want it that bad, Kaiser will be only to happen to give you all of his._

Sick of reading such notes, she ignored it and continued taking her notes. The bell soon rang and the class filed out and Sakura made her way to art class.

Period 5: Art

Sakura walked in only to find 5 other students inside painting on canvas.

She walked up to a girl with long black hair and said, "I'm new here, can you help me out?"

The girl looked at her, smiled and said, "Sure, what's your name?"

Sakura then smiled and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Tomoyo Daiodji. Which school were you in before?" said Tomoyo, shaking Sakura's hand.

"I used to be in Blossom's Public School, in Hong Kong. We just shifted last month, Tomoyo-san" said Sakura.

"Oh, that's cool. I've been in Tomoeda, practically all my life," said Tomoyo laughing. She then continued, "How do you find this school? I'm ready to bet you're already wondering why you had to pick this school of all schools in Tomoeda," raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, why so?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"Well, this school has a tradition of picking on new students. Especially the backseaters." Said Tomoyo.

"Um…well, that I _did _come across, as a matter of fact,…some Rika tried to make me cheat and though I didn't cheat, Mrs Ching is now going to hear my explanation in the break as to why I was cheating in the first place, also I got pelted with threatening/ insulting notes in Chem for answering Mr Kaiser's question." She replied breezily.

Tomoyo then suddenly got up and pulled Sakura into a hug.

"You, poor poor thing, I'm so sorry… it will get better soon believe me, these antics don't last for more than a week," said Tomoyo patting Sakura's back at what she assumed was reassuring but surprising Sakura.

"If I don't do anything about it," said Sakura under her breath.

"Anyway, the teacher never turns up, so you can get your canvas from that cupboard and you borrow whatever brushes and paints you need from me; I've got plenty," said Tomoyo.

"Thank you so much!" said Sakura taken by Tomoyo's generous offer.

Break:

Tomoyo and Sakura headed out together, in the direction of Mrs Ching's office.

Tomoyo: "I'll wait for you in this corridor."

Sakura: "Thanks, but you don't have to do this, I'm sure you'll be missing your lunch…"

Tomoyo: "Not it's fine, now go already, she must be expecting you."

Sakura then walked into Mrs Ching's office apprehensively.

(To be continued … )

* * *

Author's note: If you feel this story is worth continuing, or not worth continuing, please drop a word. I don't like doing things that have been done before, so if this is sounding familiar, please send me the link to that story, and if it has the same theme as that one, I'll change this theme or discontinue it. Also, please review, it really gives me the inspiration to write a chapter.


	2. Meeting the gang!

* * *

Don't Matter

**Don't Matter**.

Disclaimer: Don't own CCS either. But I can dream, cant I?

Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

**I'm strong on the surface but not all the way through, I've never been perfect, neither have you**

* * *

_Recap_:

_Tomoyo: "I'll wait for you in this corridor."_

_Sakura: "Thanks, but you don't have to do this, I'm sure you'll be missing your lunch…"_

_Tomoyo: "Not it's fine; now go already, she must be expecting you."_

_Sakura then walked into Mrs. Ching's office apprehensively._

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day at school, the second half:**

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Ching," Sakura said, as she walked in with small steps of uncertainty.

"Ah, Sakura, take a seat," said Mrs. Ching, gesturing to a chair.

Once Sakura had taken her seat, Mrs. Ching spoke, "Sakura, please tell me what happened in the morning. Did I not tell you it was only to test your basics and not to worry about it? Why did you cheat?"

Sakura took a deep breath and started explaining, "Ma'am, I was not cheating, the truth is Rika was trying to persuade me into cheating, and you didn't hear the whole of what I said. Rika did want me to help her out, and I was apologizing because I wasn't going to help her."

Mrs. Ching just looked at her for a while and replied, "Well, Sakura, I believe you. But, please look out for yourself. Newcomers are always ragged on in this school. It wont be easy, but be careful and try not to let the others get you into trouble."

Sakura silently replied, "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Ching then said to her, "Go enjoy whatever is left of your recess."

Sakura nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

* * *

SK.SK.SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

"So, what did she say?" asked Tomoyo as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"She believed me. She told me to be more careful with Rika in the future," Sakura said.

"Cool." She said in reply as she sat down at a table, where two other guys and a girl was sitting.

"Ok, guys meet Sakura Kinomoto, she's new here," said Tomoyo, making the introductions.

"That's Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin," continued Tomoyo as she pointed out all of them.

They all then exchanged many 'Nice to meet you's and 'My pleasure's and started chatting lightly.

"Hey, whatever happened about your Math test? Did Ching let you off the hook?" asked Eriol, the boy who'd stood up for her in the class.

"Yeah. I spoke to her. She believes me, luckily." Said Sakura.

"Lucky you," Syaoran remarked.

"Hmm…" said Sakura not sure of what to reply to him.

Tomoyo then started talking about art to Eriol.

"Ching's not so generous usually," he continued, looking at her darkly.

Syaoran thought, _she's having issues with someone or something, I wonder what._

For a moment, Sakura got lost in his gaze. It looked like he intended to scare her with that look, but why he'd do that; she couldn't understand. She wasn't intimidated by him, it just puzzled her.

For a whole 5 second pause, they just looked at each other, Syaoran looking darkly at her, Sakura raising her eyebrows very slightly in puzzled response to his look.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo, who although talking to Eriol kept chancing glances at the two through the corner of her eyes.

"SYAORAN!" a scream in his ear, and a muffin thrust before his face made him jump and avert his gaze to the interruption.

"I baked this for you!" continued Meiling in more dulcet tones than before.

"Um thanks, Meiling," said Syaoran rubbing his neck, going slightly red in the face.

"Meiling, you never bake _me_ anything!" whined Eriol.

"That's cause, you eat like a pig as it is, that too without encouragement!" retorted Meiling.

The others laughed at the statement while Tomoyo tried to stifle her laugh a bit.

"Tomoyo, she called me a pig!" Eriol looked at Tomoyo for support.

"Sorry, Eriol, I don't tell lies," Tomoyo mock bowed her head shamefully.

"See? These are the people I call my friends!" he said looking at Sakura.

"Come on, guys, he doesn't eat that much," said Sakura attempting to cheer poor Eriol up and repay him for the favour of standing up for her in class.

"Thank you, my lady, a rose for your sweetness and beauty," Eriol said springing a red rose out of nowhere.

_Below the table, a foot inched its way across and made it's contact with another distinctly different foot._

"Ouch! Tomoyo!" Eriol jumped clutching his foot.

"What?" she looked at him innocently as the others laughed to their hearts content.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" asked Syaoran suddenly looking at Sakura.

"Um, I dropped lunch on my way to school; I was running late this morning," she replied not looking at him.

"You should have said something earlier, here have mine," he replied as he kept his package of food from home in front of her.

She looked back at him and asked, "But wont you be hungry?"

He averted his gaze and replied, "It's alright, Meiling did get me other stuff to eat, so I wont _really_ be hungry."

Meiling's expression was unreadable at that point of time.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.SK.

* * *

When they went to their lockers to get their books, Sakura turned left and walked towards her locker.

Meiling then excused herself from her friends, her friends who happened to be in the school's choir, like herself.

"Hey Sakura, I wanted to ask you how you're finding it here, being new in this school and all…" said Meiling.

"Oh, it's great, some of the people here can be really rude, but I don't really care for their opinions," she replied.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything, any help, I'm always here" she said uncertainly.

"Why, thanks Meiling, what would I do without friends like you?" Sakura replied flashing her a warm smile.

"It's nothing… So what do you think of Tomoyo and the others?" she asked, tentatively.

"Oh she's great, I'm going to her place in the afternoon to cover up the notes I've missed on," Sakura replied.

"And the guys? Eriol and Syaoran?" asked Meiling, coughing on 'Syaoran.'

"Um… sure they're cool, I guess…" Sakura replied uncertainly unsure of where this was heading.

"Syaoran's pretty popular here. All the girls are after him. Apparently he's a "cute" one," she trailed off. She then continued with a forced smile on her face, "What do you think?"

"He's not bad looking, but certainly he's not _cute_…" Sakura replied wondering why Meiling was asking her such a gossipy question.

Just as Meiling's tensed face eased into a slow smile, a voice broke out behind them, "What? You don't find me cute, Sakura?" asked Syaoran pretending to be hurt.

"You're fine," Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah Syaoran, Sakura thinks you're _fine_," echoed Tomoyo, laying emphasis on the word 'fine'.

At this Sakura flushed a deep red, and stammered, "No…no way... Didn't mean it that way…"

Syaoran burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Sakura, you find me better looking than Syaoran, right? No need to shy saying that," said Eriol stepping into their circle.

"Oh please, the only girls who can stand you are Tomoyo, Sakura and I. Although I'm not completely sure about the last person," Meiling replied mockingly.

"You're dead, Meiling," Eriol replied faking an angry tone.

"Not if I can help it," said Meiling erupting in a run with an Eriol in pursuit.

"Kids…" muttered Tomoyo, as she Sakura and Syaoran made their way to class.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Sakura: Hey CH, what's in for the next chapter?

Crazy Heart(myself, your humble author): Sweetie, that's for me to know and you to find out.

Tomoyo: Hmm, I cant wait to have pizza, if you know what I mean, crazy heart…

Crazy Heart: No Tomoyo, you cant, you promised to keep the secret…!!

Eriol: Pizza? Where, where?

Meiling: Forget it, you cant have any.

Syaoran: I hate pizza.

Sakura: I didn't know that.

Syaoran: You don't know many things about me, Sakura.

Tomoyo: Guys's we're veering off the topic.

Eriol: Yeah, where's the pizza?

Meiling catapults a piece of butter at Eriol and runs away from Eriol.

Crazy Heart: So, join them in the next chapter, Lacking in cheese

Meiling: Yes, see you next time!

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Author's note: A couple of things you guys should know:

1) Also, since this is a story with many more chapters to come, I'm actually going to take the time to thank my reviewers and name them (you deserve it! Go you reviewers!) Thanks to: AngelEmCuti and kauju-gaki-kawaii

For the valuable reviews and support.

2) The Rika in this story is not the same character in CCS. Rika is actually very sweet, for those who didn't know.

3) Actual fluff wont come up in this story for like maybe 2 or 3 more chapters, but believe me it'll be fun-filled and worth it (I hope!). Bear with me till then.

4) When the actual fluff does come in, there'll be loads of confusion; not to me or the readers hopefully, but for the characters… mwahahaa…..

5) No actual pairing has been suggested in these chapters, it's all in the mood of friendly fun.

* * *


	3. Lacking in Cheese!

**Don't Matter.**

Disclaimer: I own CCS. In a world where crocodiles can fly and homo sapiens like myself don't exist. Duh, of course, I don't own CCS!! No question about that. The plot however is mine. Steal it and I'll make your life hell. That's it.

Author's note: The lines in the last chapter, "I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through; I've never been perfect but neither have you…" are from the song, _Leave out all the rest_ by Linkin Park.

Sorry for the late update by the way. Beware; I've got wickedly funny ideas this time, so be on your guard. Nothing too obscene, don't worry.(Much!)

**I don't care if you don't mind, I'll be there not far behind;**

**I will dare, keep in mind,**

**I'll be there for you.**

_'Poprocksandcoke', _Green Day.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lacking in Cheese:

"I can't believe Mr. Suzuki made us draw the reproductory parts of males," Sakura gagged on the last word she'd uttered.

"I can't believe he made _us_ draw the reproductory parts of _females_," said Syaoran with more disgust than Sakura as they walked out of class towards their lockers.

"He might as well give us a lesson on how to satisfy a girl and be done with it," he continued. (Syaoran, you perv!)

"Excuse me?" said Sakura on the verge of laughing.

"Although I doubt that is possible. Sure, girls look beautiful and all, but they're nothing without their boyfriends. Yet they treat us like lapdogs, let alone appreciate us," he grumbled.

"Yeah right. So many of us are single, do you see us going crazy after you?" said Sakura in a skeptical tone, not liking the argument she was getting into.

"What about Daidoji, huh?" he asked mocking her.

"She does not run after Eriol. Besides, girls don't need boys to make themselves look or feel good. It just suits them to keep them for the sake of amusement." She said with a tone of haughtiness in her voice.

"Amusement, huh? I know for a fact all of you, including yourself, even if you always seem to have a good time when you don't have a boyfriend, you always wonder somewhere deep down in your heart as to when you'll meet your Prince Charming. You crave for the love that does not exist and you throw away the love that does. You don't care about the guy's feelings. All you all care about is your own amusement. Guys deserve so much better." he said and started walking away in another direction, thinking he'd had the last word.

"Hey Li, is it that difficult to find yourself a girlfriend? Lost the charm, eh?" she yelled after him, angry at him and his male ego and arrogance.

He turned around, threw her a dirty look and continued on his way.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

"Yukito, there's absolutely no way we're having Rika as our lead singer," said Chiharu, the drummer of Bittersweet Symphony, the band founded by herself, Yukito, the bassist player, Naoku, the guitarist.

"I agree, Chiharu, her nerve unnerves me, I'm so not playing the guitar for her," added Naoku as they walked along the 8th grade corridor.

"I understand your sentiments you guys, but she's the closest to the best that we have. We just cant tell Mr. Toku, _hey we're sorry but we don't like Rika, so we cant work with her._ We atleast need to find someone better than her, before we kick her out. And how do you suppose we find that person considering we've searched for 2 whole months, and we havent found anyone yet?" said Yukito sounding reasonable but looking upset all the same.

"But, but.." started Chiharu only to be silenced by Naoku who had placed her finger across Chiharu's lips.

Naoku then gestured Yukito to be silent, and proceeded to place her ear on the door of the janitor's closet. (A/n: The janitor's closet, lol!)

Curious by her actions both Chiharu and Yukito also eavesdropped on whatever Naoku what eavesdropping on.

From inside, a girl's voice could be heard crystal clear, pristine and wonderful.

Chiharu then took out her cell phone, and saw Yukito for permission, who on catching her gaze, nodded.

She then put her cell in the audio "record" mode.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it, the taste of her cherry lipstick;_

_I kissed a girl, just to try it, I hope my boyfriend won't mind it;_

Chiharu and Naoku looked at each other and grinned recognizing the song immediately. They stifled their laughs when they saw Yukito listening to the unknown girl's voice with attention; he apparently hadn't recognized the song yet.

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right,_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight,_

On feeling movement he finally turned his head to see Chiharu stifling her laugh; she winked at him when he saw her. He merely looked puzzled not seeing the joke.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it…, I liked it…_

On hearing the line, Yukito realized the joke, and blushed.

There was a small pause and then….

_Us girls we are so magical,_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,_

_Hard to resist, so touchable…_

Thinking things had gone far enough, Yukito interrupted the singing by opening the door and barging in followed by his still giggling band mates.

A girl with auburn hair, emerald green eyes, pulled the earphones of her ipod of her ear, and looked at Yukito like he was an alien.

"Sakura?" asked Chiharu, rubbing away her tears of laughter.

"That was you? I didn't know you weren't straight," she asked her teasingly.

"Chiharu," said Sakura obviously relieved that one of them was someone she knew. "Oh my Gosh, you scared the hell out of me! What do you mean, of course I'm straight, I just like the beats of that song." She replied a little red in the face, with the embarrassment that she'd been caught singing such a suggestive song. That too in the janitor's closet.

'And I thought things couldn't get worse after the fight with Syaoran' she thought. 'Damn him. If only he'd not pissed me off with his male ego and arrogance I might not have been hearing the song.'

"Okaaaaaaaaaay," said Chiharu still pulling Sakura's leg. "Would you like to join our band as the lead singer?" she asked looking at both Naoku and Yukito both of whom nodded at her.

"Huh? What band?" asked Sakura absent-mindedly.

"Bittersweet Symphony. Ring a bell?" said Chiharu in an obvious tone.

"Oh, wait a minute, you're _the_ Chiharu, _the_ Naoku, _the_ Yukito?" looking at each one of them as she recalled their names and they smiled in return meaning yes.

"So what do you say,….Sakura?" asked Yukito.

"Just a sec, hold on," she replied and rubbed her eyes and immediately pinched herself.

"Oh my God, yes!" she then shrieked, and hugged all of them in turns.

"So that's settled, see you later, lead singer!" said Naoku grinning at her before they all left.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

"Wow, you're in the band?" asked an astonished Tomoyo later to a dazed Sakura.

"Yeah, I cant believe it myself!" she replied excitedly.

"Wait till they others hear about it, especially Syaoran," Tomoyo smirked.

"Speaking of Syaoran, that jerkhead, he's part reason my being in the band," replied Sakura, a little anger clouding her face.

"What? How come?" she asked.

"Well, we got into an argument as to how girls were dependant on boys, but girls always used them. Can you believe him?! He also said, that we throw away true love in hopes on finding a more materialistic love," Sakura said fuming; Sakura was a feminist.

"Oh. Well, put it this way, Sakura, …he's got his reasons for saying so," Tomoyo replied looking a little sad.

"Huh? What's that, 'Moyo?" Sakura replied puzzled.

"He used to have a girlfriend before, whom he loved, but she ditched him to go out with Takahashi, the football team captain. He was really heartbroken and bitter after that; that's why he never got a girlfriend. I think he never moved on, although she left Tomoeda like 3 years ago." Tomoyo replied with a sad smile on her face.

"Give him a break, Sakura, he deserves it," she continued.

'Give him a break?! She talks as if I've been hammering him with the argument. He was the one who started it. Hmph!' thought Sakura.

"Whatever. But it is sad that he never moved on," she replied, a little guilty for cursing and scolding Syaoran in her head the whole day because of the argument.

'Poor Syaoran. I shouldn't have scolded him so much and said those hurtful words, but even so, he had no right to insult all girls, because of some idiot who never deserved him, anyway,' She thought.

'Oh how bad I feel now for telling him he'd lost his charm at getting a girlfriend. Stupid Sakura!' and thinking so, she slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Uh Sakura are you alright?" asked Meiling.

Sakura had reached the cafeteria with Tomoyo. Syaoran gave her an inquisitive look, which she shrugged off and replied, "Just a slight headache, no biggie!"

They all then took their seats and were soon chatting away gaily.

"This food is going to the dumps, I tell you; very soon, we'll all be in the hospital being cured for food poisoning," started Tomoyo. Immediately, Meiling opened his wrapped foil and sniffed her food, and said, "God, this smells 10 days old, how on earth do they expect us to actually eat this?"

"Like that," replied Tomoyo, pointing to Eriol who hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation, and had started on his food, munching on it, like his life depended on it.

Seeing everyone else's gaze upon him, he whined, "What? I'm hungry!" and continued hogging the food.

"Guess what, guys! Sakura's now in the band, Bittersweet Symphony. Chiharu, Yukito and Naoku asked her to be their lead singer today," said Tomoyo, her voice taking on an excited tone.

"No kidding! I heard Rika was going to be their lead singer, but this is great!" saying so, Meiling got up and hugged Sakura.

Eriol just gave her the thumbs-up as he continued eating his food, savagely.

"Congrats, Sakura," said Syaoran gazing at her steadily; in his eyes there was no hint of anger or madness at her.

"Hmph! Thanks," she replied.

"What's with the attitude?" asked Meiling puzzled.

"What attitude?" asked Sakura innocently in a nicer voice.

Meiling shrugged.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows at her; to which she only crossed her arms in a gesture that said, _I'm not talking to you, I'm still mad at you._

Syaoran mockingly pouted at her, aiming to imitate her and get a laugh from her, perhaps, but she only turned her back to him.

"Sakura, watch it!" came Syaoran's voice from behind her as she felt a pair of arms pull her to the side.

Splat!

Spaghetti had landed on Sakura's shoulder.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you steal my position in the band?! Not to mention rat on me to Ching?" snarled Rika, her cronies behind her for support.

"Hey, who the hell do you think…" before Eriol could continue, Syaoran had snatched the omelette on Eriol's plate and had thrown it at….

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

**Splat!**

This time it was headed in Rika's direction, but Rika ducked so the girl behind got the whole brunt of it.

She fumed a bright red and aimed something that looked by far grosser, in Syaoran's direction, but he ducked and it hit Eriol.

Eriol aimed back at her but it landed on Takahashi's face.

Takahashi also aimed and it fell on…..

...

...

And so on and so forth the food fight went on.

Under the table, Syaoran and Sakura were hiding and Syaoran was attempting to get Sakura to talk to him.

"Sakura, I know you're mad at me, but please hear me out?" Syaoran said, desperately; it was not in his nature to have fights with his friends.

"Fine, what do you have to say?" she replied gruffly.

"Look, I had issues with a former girlfriend, and I don't know why, I just remembered her all of a sudden, that's why I got so moody. But it wasn't fair on me to take it all out on you, I shouldn't have done that,.." before he could continue and start rambling, Sakura put her hand on his mouth and said, "Apology accepted."

Again before she knew it, she was lost in his gaze.

Suddenly a cough behind them revealed a Meiling who was also covered with food, taking cover under the very table.

Realizing that she still had her hand on his mouth, Sakura immediately removed it, blushing a furious red. _God, what is wrong with me?!, _she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the table…

Eriol was actively throwing food at other people grumbling all the while, "So much for letting a hungry person eat in peace."

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was busy trying to dodge the food that came in her and Eriol's direction.

Eriol then saw someone looking perfectly unhit by food trying to sneak out of the cafeteria, "Hey!" he yelled and tossed some gross food in her direction.

It hit the person true to its mark, and as she turned, it revealed none other than an angry Rika.

"Hey Tomoyo, I got Rika," he yelled and high fived Tomoyo, who grinned in return.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria opened and …

**Splat!**

A curry of some sort landed on the _principal's_ coat.

Wait a minute, the PRINCIPAL??

….There was an awkward pause.

**"What on earth is going on here? Have you students no shame? Who is responsible for all this?"** he thundered at them.

"Him/Her!" echoed a thousand voices, each hand pointing at a different person in the room.

The sound of footsteps then came, and a panting Mr. Terada, reached the cafeteria.

While he regained his breath, the prinicipal spoke to him, loud and clear, "I want you to find out who is responsible for this. No one leaves this room until you do. Report to me as soon as you find the miscreant!"

With that the principal walked off.

"Whew! That was close," said Eriol. He then saw a piece of pizza on his shirt and decided to risk trying it. Using his index finger he scooped it up and tasted it, "Mhm, this pizza is wonderful. Except for one thing," he continued.

Meiling raised his eyebrows at him, in a are-you-crazy sort of look?

Assuming she was asking what, he continued, "It's **lacking in cheese**."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, _this boy's hopeless_.

"Okay now," Mr. Terada spoke in his small voice. "No one's going home today till I get to the bottom of this," he continued.

There was a deathly pause as all the students took the time to exchange fearful glances with one another.

"RUN FOR IT," screamed some kid, and there was a hustle as all the students, ran for the doors that were still open.

"But, no wait," screamed Mr. Terada, whose scream went unheard in the noise of all the students running out of the cafeteria, who continued running paying no attention to him.

As the room emptied, Mr. Terada said, "But, my job!!"

"Aww, man!" he said as he wrung his hands and walked out, sighing.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Sakura: Man, I feel bad for Mr. Terada.

Tomoyo: I'm just glad we got away.

Syaoran: (laughing) I cant believe you got caught singing, 'I kissed a girl' by Kate Perry, in a janitor's closet.

Sakura: Shut up.

Meiling: Speaking of singing, don't you have a concert to practice for?

Sakura: Hoe! I'm late for practice! Naoku's going to kill me!

Eriol: No worries. Yukito will protect you.

Rika: I'll get you, Kinomoto. Nobody steals Yukito from me.

Sakura: You've got sauce in your hair. Go wash it. And don't forget to wash your dirty mouth.

Crazy Heart: My, my! I've got one smart crew! Oh, well, see you in the next chapter, Sing for me alone.

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Author's note: Ok, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Poor Mr. Terada! Lol! I know, I know, I took ages updating, I hope this made up for it?! Anyways.

Firstly, I need a Japanese/ preferably Chinese girl's name. Any Ideas? Also, tell me what the name means, when you give me your ideas.

Please give me your feedback. Criticism is also appreciated as long as it's constructive.

Thanks to:

Kauiju-gaki-kawaii

Waterfall-kunoichi

AngelEmCuti

For the reviews!!:) Thanks you guys, it means a lot!!

Again, need I remind you to please review? It gives a writer inspiration to update faster, you know? winks!

Was the Syaoran- Sakura fight convincing? I hard to work extra hard on that bit, to make it sound a bit real.

Comment please!!


	4. Sing for me alone

Don't matter Don't matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Not even in my dreams. Happy, CLAMP?

Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

**In this farewell; there's no blood, there's no alibi**

**Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies**_._

_What I've done, _Linkin Park.

Author's note: Beware, long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sing for me alone:

"Hey guys, I've got great news!" said Yukito as he entered the music room, where his band mates had already assembled, and were testing their equipment.

"Mr Toku's sending us on a promotion tour to the Singapore?" asked Chiharu raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"Haha, very funny. We've got a concert scheduled for next Friday, at the Oasis's!" he exclaimed.

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"I know, exciting, know?" asked Yukito pleased with Sakura's reaction.

Naoku, on the other hand was not pleased.

"You call that great news?!" she shrieked. "Wait, till I get my hands on you, you…" she continued as she proceeded to poke him with the violin stick, she found lying nearby.

"Hey, ow, OW, and **OW**!" he yelled as ducked behind Chiharu for cover. "What's wrong with you?"

Chiharu suddenly started, losing the dazed look on her face.

"We've got less than 2 weeks to prepare for our concert and you call it good news?!" she screamed in his face. With that, she started punching him, and Yukito started retreating towards the door.

"Easy, girls, easy! I didn't plan it, Mr. Toku did. So hurt him, not me!" he said looking really panicky.

"Oh Lord, have mercy on us!" Chiharu wailed.

"Um, guys? When are you planning on practicing, seeing we've got less than two weeks left?" Sakura interrupted her rambling.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, heard you're having a concert at Oasis's on Friday. Can I have a backstage pass?" yelled Nakuru as Sakura made her way to her friends who were sitting in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, Nakuru, you'll have to ask Yukito; he's the one who's handling all the backstage passes." Replied Sakura.

"What are you gonna sing? Cant wait to hear you sing," said Takahashi.

"You'll have to wait and see," she yelled back in response, as she sat down at the table where her friends were sitting.

"So, how's the practice going?" smiled Tomoyo.

"Hehe.. not so good… Naoku keeps hyperventilating, imagining me forgetting my lyrics, or the others missing a beat, or the instruments malfunctioning," she said.

"Well, that's Naoku for you, classic case of dementia," said Eriol in a wise, sagely manner.

"Sorry Tomoyo," said Sakura and poked Eriol in the arm. "She's my friend!" she continued indignantly.

Eriol rubbed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, guess who's doing your dress, hair and makeup?" asked Tomoyo, with a sly grin on her face.

"Let me guess, you?" asked Sakura with a small smile on her face, to which Tomoyo's grin only got wider.

"Could you imagine anyone else?" asked Tomoyo.

"Not really. Anyway you guys are all coming, right? For the concert? I've got you all backstage passes," she said.

There were nods of approval from all except for two people, clearly in their own world.

Sakura then noticed Syaoran, who had earphones in his ear, and music was blaring from the earphones of his ipod.

"You're coming too, right, Syaoran?" she asked, looking directly at him. He had however not heard.

She then waved her hand before his face to get his attention, and repeated her question a little louder this time.

He just moved his head forward with a questioning look in his eyes, a gesture that said, _speak-louder-I-cant-hear-you_

Sakura's face went red from her anger and patience that had been sorely tested since Naoku's hysterics in the morning.

"Uh-oh…here we go," muttered Tomoyo to Eriol.

"Yeah, remind me never to piss off Sakura," replied Eriol.

They then watched in surprise as she leaned forward; Syaoran being the most surprised as he didn't have a clue of what was going on.

So, as I was saying; she leaned forward and with one jerk, she pulled the earphones out of one ear, and said in a hurtfully loud tone, "**You coming or what? To the concert**?"

He jumped, and thought, _there goes my eardrums. _He quickly replied, "Of course, not a doubt."

_Well, one down, one to go_, thought Sakura.

She then turned around to face Meiling, who was dully poking her food, unaware of the attention she was being subjected to.

Sakura said gently, "Meiling?"

No response.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her.

No response.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked highly amused and Syaoran had started laughing at the priceless look on Sakura's face.

Sakura then jabbed Meiling hard in the knees.

"What, what? Break's over, already?" she said with a start.

"No," said Sakura laughing. "You're coming for the concert right?" she continued.

"Uh, yeah sure." She replied melancholy.

_Wonder what's with her_, Sakura thought.

_Is someone jealous_, thought Tomoyo.

_I'm hungry. Doesn't look like Syaoran is going to eat more. Better help myself_, thought Eriol.

With that, Eriol took a cupcake off Syaoran's plate.

"Hey, give me that back," whined Syaoran.

"If you insist, you may have it, take it," he said and he opened his mouth for Syaoran.

"Ugh, no thanks," Syaoran replied, disgusted.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

(Backstage)

"Sakura, there you are!" exclaimed Eriol. "Hey Tomoyo, good job with the dressing," he replied, seeing Tomoyo next to her, looking for a makeup brush, no doubt. Tomoyo muttered, "thanks."

"Glad you could make it. Where are the others?" asked Sakura clearly asking about Syaoran and Meiling.

"Um.. Meiling couldn't make it, she fell ill, and Syaoran's well, outside, drinking juice or something. Wait, none of the drinks are spiked right?" he replied suddenly anxious.

"Spiked?" asked Sakura.

"You know, …they're all non-alcoholic, right?" asked Eriol again.

"Of course," replied Tomoyo. "Why do you ask, though?" asked Sakura intrigued; clearly it had something to do with Syaoran.

"Um..well… you did NOT hear this from me, but last time he got drunk at a school function, he kind of told Mr. Terada, that his wife had a nice coughcough..ass." he replied choking on the last word with laughter.

"What?!" said Sakura, laughing hysterically.

"All done," said Tomoyo all of a sudden.

"Come on Sakura, it's time," said Naoku sticking her head through the door.

* * *

A/n: Check out the dress I had in mind for Sakura: It's on my web page, on my profile, since it refuses to come on this page.

Copy paste the link in your web browser, and check it out, I'm so nasty!:)

SK. SK SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

"So you guys, you've waited long enough, don't you think?" said Ryu who was hosting the event. To which the crowd screamed.

"Make some noise for…. THE BITTERSWEET SYMPHONY!" said Ryu enthusiastically, as the dais suddenly rose up with the band members stand still on it. Once the dais was done moving, Sakura started speaking.

"Ok guys and girls, first up we're gonna play "Most girls". Are you ready for us?" she asked. Sakura was wearing a red dress designed by none other than Tomoyo. Syaoran was the one who was most surprised.

"No guys, she asked ARE YOU READY FOR THEM?" Ryu yelled, the crowd screamed louder for them.

"That's more like it," smirked Sakura as she saw Li whose jaw still hung open.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Man, she looks so hot in that dress. Damn it. And she's my friend. Damn. Sue me, I find my best friend hot!

"Hit it, Chiharu!" she yelled. And Sakura started:

_I never cared too much for love, _she sang as she pulled Ryu onto the stage from behind the curtain.

_It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want, _Ryu pulled her close as if to kiss her, but she turned away and he ended up kissing her cheek. She pulled some cash out of his shirt pocket,

Syaoran's thoughts:

That didn't bother me. That didn't bother me. That didn't bother me. What is she even doing with that idiot on the stage?

_Paid was the issue of the day_

_If a girlfriend's got some game _and counted it in front of Naoku_._

_Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything _and they did a hip bump.

_But I'm not every girl and I don't need that world to validate me_

At this she faced the audience and pointed to herself and caught Syaoran's eye once more.

_Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent,_she stood next to Chiharu and both of them sang.

_Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling__**, **_she sang as she edged her way, close to Yukito.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Damnit! Stop with the flirting already! It looks dumb. Besides, she and him…? Nah………!

_Got my own thing, got the ching ching__**, **_as she walked away from him and faced the audience.

_I just want real love__**, **_she sang, as she held her right hand over her chest, where her heart was.

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green__**, **_she teasingly pointed at Yukito.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Will she stop flirting already? That too with losers?!

_Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of__**, **_she walked as if in a trance.

_A man that understands real love__**, **_she smirked and pointed straight at Syaoran.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Now, I'm a loser. Real smart, Li. But wait, she flirted with me!

A couple of heads turned, curious to see who it was. Tomoyo smirked and nudged Eriol, on seeing Syaoran's grin widen.

_I was a girl about the floss__**,**_ as she walked towards Ryu.

_It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me__**, **_as she accepted the bouquet of roses he offered her.

_Seek, for a man who's got the means__**, **_she wrinkled her nose as she smelled the roses.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Roses, the idiot! Sakura means cherry blossoms, not roses, hah!

_To be givin you diamond rings__**, **_she sang as he got on his knees and opened a box with an artificial diamond ring.

_It's what every fly girl could want or even dream__**, **_and she looked at the audience.

_But I'm not every girl and I don't need no G to take care of me,_she wriggled her index finger and once again ran to Chiharu and they both sang:

_Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay her own rent_

_Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no__**, **_as she faced the audience again.

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the bling bling__**,**_ she sang as she stood close to Yukito.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Not again!

_Got my own thing, got the ching ching__**, **_and she walked away from him.

_I just want real love,_she then lay her head on Naoku's shoulder as she stopped playing for that sentence.

_MOST GIRLS want a man with the mean green__**, **_she looked at Yukito accusingly.

Syaoran's thoughts:

What, does she have some sort of animalistic attraction for him? He's trouble. I can tell.

_Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of_

_A man that understands real love__**, **_she sang, as she lost herself in the amber eyes of the boy, who was gazing at her with a smile on her face.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Yeah, that's right, look at me, not at that idiot.

"Ok, next up, Sakura's going to sing, Say ok," announced Naoku, grabbing the mike from her and hnading it back to her, by which time, Sakura had looked away from Syaoran, blushing furiously.

(A/N: the words in brackets are backup/extra vocals, sung by Naoku.)

_You are fine_

_You are sweet, _she sang with her eyes closed.

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart, _she opened her eyes and smiled at Tomoyo.

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks, _she sang gently swaying to the music.

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you are not looking for true love, oh oh_

_No I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one, _she looked directly at Syaoran.

Syaoran's thoughts:

The only one? Hmm. Let me think. No, I don't mind.

_Chorus_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?, _she sang looking at Tomoyo and then shifting her gaze to Eriol.

_Will you say alright? (say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?, _she looked questioningly at Syaoran as she sang it. Syaoran started nodding and stopped halfway.

Syaoran's thoughts:

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Remind me why I had to nod, again?

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

_Don't run away, don't run away)_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you, _she sang as he ran to one side on the stage and knelt to her audience,

_Boy, you've got some things to prove, _she sang along with the crowd into the mike.

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe, _she ran back to the middle of the podium and made eye contact with Syaoran.

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time, _and she ran to the other side of the stage and sang with the crowd.

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away, _she then hopped her way to the middle of the stage.

_Will you hold me closer, _with that, she beckoned to Syaoran, with her fingers_._

Syaoran's thoughts:

Man, she's good. Why did nobody tell me she was a flirtinator?

_Chorus_

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?, _she then stood close to Yukito and sang the rest.

_Will you say alright? (Say alright)_

_Will you say OK? (Say OK)_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

_Say OK_

_(Don't run away, don't run away)_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)_

_Will you say OK_

_(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

"_It's gonna be okay…" Yukito sang ending the song at a slow, low tone._

Syaoran's thoughts:

I hate, I repeat, I hate that idiot Yukito. Still, Yukito – one , Syaoran – three. Hah!

"Ok, we're going to perform My Immortal, our last song for tonight. This is in the memory of all those who died in the floods in Kyung valley," said Yukito in a morose voice.(A/N: I totally made that up, don't panic!)

"This also goes out to those of you all who have lost beloved ones at some point or another in your life. Let us grace their memory by remembering them tonight," said Sakura, with a deathly paleness on her face.

She then went and sat next to the piano that had been kept on the stage a little towards her left side.

She then began to play and started singing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, _by this time she had tears in her eyes.

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along, _she sang it with a burst of energy and emotion that everyone who were initially swaying their heads to the slow music, screamed and cheered for her.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_All of me…, _she didn't look up at all, as she let those shameful tears run across her cheeks. Chiharu got up and went to comfort her. Chiharu knew why she was crying; Sakura had lost her mother when she was just 4 years old. She still missed her mom.

"There, there, sweetie, it's okay," she said as she pulled Sakura close to her shoulder.

"Your mom loves you very much, and I'm sure she's proud of you," said Yukito.

"Come Sakura, it's over, let's get you to your room, okay?" said Naoku, she didn't want the paparazzi hounding a tearful Sakura.

* * *

SK. SK SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Backstage in Sakura's room:

"You did very well today," said Naoku in an effort to cheer Sakura up.

"Thanks," she replied weakly, no longer sobbing.

"You wont believe it!" said Yukito as he entered barging into the room.

"Stop right there." Said Chiharu and she raised her palm to make him halt.

"Ever heard of knocking, Yukito?" she asked crossing arms over her chest.

"Uh…sure, but we don't stand such formalities right?" he asked uncertainly.

"What if we were not here and Sakura was dressing? She's a girl, not a guy, Yukito!" she replied frustratedly.

"You mean like the time Yamazaki walked in when you were?" he smirked.

"Yeah… Wait a minute, how did you know that?!" asked Chiharu blushing like mad.

"Well, you shouldn't leave your journal lying around, you know?" he said. "I cant believe you find that conceited moron _hot_…I mean Yamazaki?"

"You didn't!" she said all color drained out of her face.

"Well, you better not tell anybody about it. Or else…" she threatened.

"Else what?" Yukito asked daring her on.

"I'm going to tell the girl you like that you like her…!" said Chiharu smirking. _Ooh, blackmail is one good weapon,_ she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" said Yukito. _Oh crap, don't tell me she knows_, he thought.

"Ahe-Ahem," Sakura cleared her throat. "Arent you guys forgetting something?"

"Yeah like, maybe we're still here?!" said Naoku.

"Oops," said Chiharu, "Sorry."

"Anyway, I was about to tell you we might go to France the next summer, to shoot videos for a new album!" said Yukito.

"Awesome," Sakura said and high fived Yukito.

"You said it" Naoku and Chiharu said in unison.

"Hey your friends wanted to talk to you, should I send them in?" asked Yukito.

"Yeah, thanks," said Sakura.

All three of them then left her room.

Sakura went and sat and played the song again and sang,..

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams…

Before she continued Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran entered and she stopped playing.

"Oh, hi guys," she said as they came in.

"You sang very well," said Eriol.

"You looked hot, don't you agree, Syaoran?" said Tomoyo winking at Syaoran, much to Syaoran's discomfiture, and vehement grumbling. _So she noticed_, he thought.

Sakura's eyes showed pure amusement.

"I liked your last song best, though," continued Tomoyo.

Only Syaoran noticed the temporary hardening in her eyes, at this statement.

"Hey, Eriol! Why don't you get us something to eat?" Syaoran said. _Take her with you_, he mouthed to him pointing to Tomoyo.

"Without eating everything on the way back!" retorted Tomoyo.

"Maybe you should go with him just to make sure," said Syaoran.

"Oh, I get it," she suddenly said and winked at him before leaving with Eriol.

Syaoran groaned. Tomoyo was going to make life more complicated.

"Who did you write the song for?" he asked Sakura when they were alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"Stop it. Stop blocking me out. Just answer me." He said stubbornly.

"My mother. What's it got to do with you?" she said through gritted teeth; she didn't like telling people about her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. Wanna talk about it?" he asked looking at her very kindly with his eyes.

"Why would I wanna?" she said rudely, thinking, _I wish I didn't have to do this, but I never wanted any of this. _

"Because I'm one of your best friends and best friends help each other out!" he said looking hurt.

"Please just drop it, dont" she said, already feeling her resistance, the walls around her crumble.

Syaoran: _There was nothing I could say, I knew she was about to cry. Therefore I did the only thing that made sense to me._

He pulled her close in a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen, wanna know something? My dad's dead too," he whispered softly.

"He died fighting in the war before I was even born, I know how you feel, I used to feel the same, hell there are times I cant get over it, but let me tell you something," he said.

"What?" she asked, feeling sorry that she was being so weak, when she'd had her mom till she was four, whereas Syaoran had never met his dad.

"You're never alone. Even though people close to you leave you, doesn't mean they stop loving you. They're always there in your heart, looking out for you," he replied petting her back, comforting her.

"Since when did you become so wise?" she asked a small smile forming on her face.

"Since when did you start flirting so much?" he asked in return.

"What do you mean," she asked grinning widely.

"Oh, you know what I mean. SO called goody-two-shoes isnt so innocent after all," he smirked.

"But I am. I've never even been on a single date so far," she said pouting.

"How about I change that?" he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I wouldn't mind," she said.

"You'd love it, come on, the flirting proved it," he said.

"Like you're jaw dropping didn't?" she smirked and continued, "Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, I was flirting with Eriol, not you!" she 'hmph'ed.

"**WHAT? Sakura Kinomoto, repeat that!**" exclaimed Tomoyo; both Eriol and Tomoyo had returned with food.

"You were flirting with me?" smirked Eriol; he had a pretty good idea Sakura had said that to tease Syaoran, but Tomoyo didn't; this was going to be so much fun watching Tomoyo's reaction!

"Oops! Wait, that's Dad! My cue to leave, later everyone," she said hearing a horn blow outside and was about to run out, but Syaoran caught her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"So, it's a yes?" he asked, passionate fire in his eyes.

"I didn't say no!" she grinned and wrenching her hand out of her grip, ran out.

"Syaoran, now would be a good time to explain…" said Tomoyo threateningly.

"Uh, would you look at the time, Mom's gonna kill us both if we don't reach by 11:00 pm. Tell you later, Tomoyo," he said and dragged Eriol with him.

"You better!" she yelled behind them.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

Sakura: Hmm, Syaoran's a sweet guy.

Syaoran: Talking about me, sweetie?

Sakura: Nope, Talking about Eriol, actually.

Tomoyo: **What?**

Sakura: Kidding.

Tomoyo: Uh-uh, you better be.

Eriol: Ooh, all the ladies want me!

Syaoran: Stop oohing like a girl.

Eriol: You're just jealous of my voice. You'll see!

Syaoran: Yeah right. Even Terada sings better than you.

Meiling: Break it up, already. Missed me? Well, I'm back and better.

Rika: I hate security! The ass never let me in for the concert.

Crazy heart: You deserved it. Ok, everyone catch my crew in action in the next chapter, **You and I**.

* * *

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

* * *

Thanks to:

**Waterfall-kunoichi**

**animelover20**

**AngelEmCuti**

**Ellabell**

For your reviews! I appreciate it very much, and a very special and big **thank you**!!

Hope this chapter was good, although personally I don't think it was good enough.

What do ya think?

Also, thank you to those who favourited and put my story on story alert.

But please do review, it's so much better that way, everyone (including myself) get to know your opinions, you know?

Go ahead and click that purple button; it's waiting to be clicked, you know?


	5. Sorry!

Yeah, this is the dummy chapter 5 i deleted but now, you guys cant review chapter 7 cuz ch 8 became 7, so im posting this crud so you can and HAVE to review thta chapter.

Loads of love,

Ch


	6. You and I part 1

Don't matter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If you thought I did, you were wrong now, weren't you? CCS is © CLAMP. Happy now?

Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

"**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman**

**Like you imagined when you were young"**

_When you were young_, The Killers.

Beware: Slightly adult themes, but not lemon. Which is why the story is K+ rated.

* * *

Author's note: I was gonna write a chapter on one of my favourite ideas so far, not as good as the food fight though, but…! Anyway, I just realized the Syaoran - Sakura chemistry is just not enough. Being good at school chemistry alone is not enough, is it? (wink wink!) SO that chapter, the lovely chapter will have to wait. Maybe it'll be the next, or the one after that! Depends on your reviews. Also, SORRY for the delay in updating. Had half yearly exams and stuff…

**Wanwan san/ Waterfall-kunoichi** : I agree with you. I didn't find it that cute when I was writing it (it just popped in my head, you know:); you know doing it in the middle of the night; doesn't give room for much emotions and all. But I read it later once I got your review, and I found it cute too. Although, I feel the Syaoran's thoughts bit sucked a bit.

**Ellabell**: I know the ending of the chapter seemed a bit rushed and abrupt, right? Well, here's your update.

**AngelEmCuti**: I'm really glad you found it cute, I thought it was getting a bit too touchy and emotional, you know :D

Thanks to the three of you for reviewing!!

This chapter and the next is also dedicated to one of my best friends Natasha and her 'guy' Mandhir. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to review guys!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 5: You and I.

It's 4:30 am in the morning; the members of the Kinomoto household were fast asleep. Until…

'Tring'. 'Tring'.

The telephone in Sakura Kinomoto's room rang.

_Damn, what on earth is that noise_, Sakura thought groggily, not even attempting to open her eyes.

_Oh shit, what if the house next to us caught fire and that was the fire brigade?_

Needless to say, her eyes opened in a flash and she groaned when she realized it was her telephone.

"Hello?" she said in a tired voice. "Good morning, Saks. Long time, no see!" replied Tomoyo's weirdly cheery voice.

"Tomoyo, we saw each other just last night. What on earth could persuade you to wake up and call me at this ungodly hour? No, scratch that, What on earth could persuade you to call **me, me of all people** at this ungodly hour?" said Sakura yawning.

"I couldn't sleep."

"And why was it you couldn't call darling Eriol, again?"asked Sakura coolly, knowing Tomoyo was probably blushing a beet red back in her home; it was only fair that she elicit some amusement for being woken at such an ungodly hour.

"Sakura!"

"…"

"Aren't you even gonna ask me why I can't get sleep?"

"No, because I know you're gonna tell me without me needing to," said Sakura.

"Fine. Is there something going on between you and Eriol?" came the bombshell Sakura hadn't been expecting.

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**" Sakura shrieked, nearly dropping the phone.

Shaking her head, she thought_, great. I should have expected this. Damn Eriol for making me handle this situation. Idiot._

"No Sakura, please tell me. I need to know," she said in a choked voice, that made Sakura suspect that she was crying and trying very hard to hide it.

"Tomoyo… he's just my friend. And my friend's secret-crush," she said giggled, thinking _this girl sure has it bad for him._

"He's not my crush!" she jumped at the sudden increase in pitch in Tomoyo's voice.

"I never said he was...You however gave yourself away!" said Sakura smirking.

"Anyway, why were you flirting with him?" she said, puzzled.

"I wasn't…flirting with _him_," and it was Sakura's turn to blush. (Notice the emphasis on the 'him'!)

"But if you weren't… wait I get it now…" she said slowly, and Sakura could have sworn she had a grin on her face; similar to when she'd joked with Syaoran about how Sakura was looking hot at the concert.

"Uh-oh, what do you get?" asked Sakura.

**"SYAORAN AND SAKURA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST CAME LOVE, THEN--"**

"STOP!!" yelled Sakura attempting to hide her head under her shirt. She would surely die of embarrassment, if Tomoyo teased her longer than this.

"It's not like that," Sakura said in a small voice, once Tomoyo had stopped abruptly.

"It sure is, he's got you really whipped, so much so that you flirted with him on stage," said Tomoyo.

"Look who's talking," Sakura mumbled.

"What? Didn't catch that," said Tomoyo who'd heard it fully well. "Nothing," replied Sakura. "Its so cute; you've started grumbling like him," Tomoyo squealed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice, after I made the remark about you looking hot and all yesterday?"

"Sure.-yawns-. Tomoyo, now that your question is finally answered, may I please get some sleep now?" she whined reminding her of Eriol.

Eriol's blue eyes are so amazing…

"TOMOYO!!"

"Huh?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot, I was supposed to wake you up so you could finish the math assignment remember?"

"Holy crap! Talk to you later, 'Moyo."

SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK. SK.

Time:6:45 am

Place: Kinomoto household.

"Kaiju! Shouldn't you getting ready for school?" said Touya, Sakura's older brother.

"I-am-not-a-kaiju," she gritted through her teeth but didn't bother to stomp her brother's feet because she didn't have the time.

Ding dong.

"Please Touya?!" she said pouting. He grumbled to himself as he answered her unspoken plea and answered the door.

"Who're you?"

"Syaoran Li, Sakura's friend and classmate," another familiar male voice said.

There was an awkward pause while Touya looked at him from top to bottom, glaring menacingly at the boy all the while.

"She's in the drawing room," he grunted as he opened the door and let the brown haired boy in.

Touya then headed for his own room upstairs after showing Li the drawing room.

Inside, Syaoran found Sakura pacing, seemingly going through what seemed to be the last few pages of her assignment. She was so preoccupied that she paid no heed to him and he smirked as he realized, she hadn't noticed him enter. (A/N: You'll see why he smirked!)

_Damn, why is this assignment so darn long? I've still got to go through 6 more pages_, thought Sakura frustratedly.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and lift her high up in the air.

_Shit, what the_ _hell_-, she thought.

Realizing that she was about to scream, the unknown person behind her immediately lowered her taking away one of his arms, only to cover her mouth.

Sakura was inwardly panicking; w_here on earth is Touya when you need him?_

"Sakura…" said a laughing voice in her ear; she immediately pushed the hand away, which coiled itself around her waist and turned in those arms to face Syaoran and flicked his forehead, "You idiot! You scared the living hell out of me!" she breathed out slowly calming down.

"Ouch, I thought you'd like it," he said rubbing his forehead where she'd flicked him.

"How would you react if you were walking on a street and a random girl came and hugged you from behind before you turned around to actually see her face?" she retorted.

"I'd pull her closer, because I'd know you'd be the only one to do that," he smirked.

"You wish," she retorted but couldn't help smiling all the same. She then walked to the other side of the room and resumed pacing.

Again she felt Syaoran's arms encircle her waist and muttered, "Li…!"

But before she could complete what she was going to say, she felt something come in contact with her neck, and she froze as Syaoran nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Kinomoto, you're smell is just so addicting," he said as he contemplated giving in to the temptation of kissing her there.

Meanwhile, Sakura's thoughts had gone haywire; his warm breaths had left her exposed vulnerable skin tingling at the contact. To make matters worse, Syaoran pulled her even closer so that her butt was pressed against his thighs and their bodies were glued together. She could feel the muscles in his hard toned chest; they were tracing against her back. Her mind was going completely crazy, trying to fight between sense and desire, when her body was putting up such a good fight. For one crazy moment, she wanted to feel his chest bared against hers. Giving in to her temptations, she abruptly turned and facing him, placing her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled his face down and kissed him roughly, the urgency being conveyed through her kiss.

Syaoran's lips opened in surprise, he hadn't expected Sakura to react that way. Taking advantage of Syaoran's reaction, Sakura's tongue slid in and lightly brushed against his. Syaoran came back to earth at this; and growled as his tongue started fighting with hers for dominance. Somehow his hand slipped beneath her top and he caressed her back. Tremors ran across Sakura's spine as she felt him touch her skin.

"Ahem," a voice was heard at which both of them sprang apart, Sakura flushed and Syaoran flustered.

Uh-oh, a cough. Now that was **definitely not** good news.

* * *

Author's note: Haha, I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well, to be truthful, I don't, cause people don't update on cliffhangers until ages and by that time most readers lose interest or forget what the story was about (I know I do!). Anyway, who do you think interrupted them? And I forgot to ask in the previous chapter Sing for me alone, who do you think is Yukito's crush? I've already left a hint or two in that chapter about … the person.

Also, there are like so many alerts on this story…what I want to know is why you guys don't review? If I don't get enough reviews this time…well muahaha be ready to deal with my evil self. Let me make this clear:

More reviews mean faster updates.

If I don't get enough reviews, I certainly wont be updating this for about 2 weeks. If you don't want that to happen, well you know the procedure… click that potassium-lilac coloured button and give me your comments/suggestions!


	7. You and I part 2

Don't matter

Summary: Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

"_It's crazy, but I'm going insane, _

_Feeling lost, confused and ashamed,_

_It's crazy, hope you're feeling my pain,_

_You stole my heart."_

"Stolen", _Jay Sean_.

* * *

Author's note: Thank yous at the end of the chapter.(Don't forget to check that out, those are my messages for the guys&gals who reviewed and warnings for future chapters insert evil laugh) Special thanks to **chainedheart999,** for reviewing each and every chapter!! As a token of thanks, this chapter is particularly dedicated to you and **pinky strawberry angel** for the closest guess!

**chainedheart999, **you are amazing!! Well, my birthday's on Oct 1st and this is an e-birthday treat, everyone…xD.

I've been having difficulty with this chapter, I've been getting cold feet with all of my ideas concerning it but oh well, here goes nothing:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Recap:

_But before she could complete what she was going to say, she felt something come in contact with her neck, and she froze as Syaoran nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent._

"_Kinomoto, you're smell is just so addicting," he said as he contemplated giving in to the temptation of kissing her there._

_Meanwhile, Sakura's thoughts had gone haywire; his warm breaths had left her exposed vulnerable skin tingling at the contact. To make matters worse, Syaoran pulled her even closer so that her butt was pressed against his thighs and their bodies were glued together. She could feel the muscles in his hard toned chest; they were tracing against her back. Her mind was going completely crazy, trying to fight between sense and desire, when her body was putting up such a good fight. For one crazy moment, she wanted to feel his chest bared against hers. Giving in to her temptations, she abruptly turned and facing him, placing her hands on the sides of his face, she pulled his face down and kissed him roughly, the urgency being conveyed through her kiss. _

_Syaoran's lips opened in surprise, he hadn't expected Sakura to react that way. Taking advantage of Syaoran's reaction, Sakura's tongue slid in and lightly brushed against his. Syaoran came back to earth at this; and growled as his tongue started fighting with hers for dominance. Somehow his hand slipped beneath her top and he caressed her back. Tremors ran across Sakura's spine as she felt him touch her skin. _

"_Ahem," a voice was heard at which both of them sprang apart, Sakura flushed and Syaoran flustered._

_Uh-oh, a cough. Now that was __**definitely not**__ good news._

* * *

"…"

The three of them just stood like that, looking at one another, two of them flushed and overly cautious and then tension was so high in the room, that it was a wonder that nothing broke.

"I cant believe you guys! Of all the damn places in the world," the intruder burst out.

"Hiragizawa…" said Syaoran, pausing not knowing what to say

"I'm waiting for an explanation, idiotic descendant of mine!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eriol, you realize you cant tell about this to anyone… You know why you cant.." said Sakura whose eyebrows were raised in spite of her flushed complexion.

"Of course, I realize that, I want to know why my brainless descendant was sticking his tongue down your throat Sakura, in your HOUSE!" Eriol said glaring daggers at her.

_Geez. He's such a freak; if I didn't know he had feelings for Tomoyo, I would have sworn that he was obsessed with me or he's a long lost twin of Touya that I never knew about_, thought Sakura.

As she opened her mouth to hopefully calm down the hyperventilating Hiragizawa, she heard a clatter and looked to the side, only to register an angry looking Touya, who'd just dropped his plate.

"You what? Wait, till I get my hands on you boy! Knew you were trouble.." he said as he made his way towards Syaoran only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Touya, don't!" she said.

"Let.me.go" he gritted trying to escape his sister's grip.

"You're making a mistake, Eriol was just joking…" said Sakura trying very hard to restrain him while Syaoran was taking a few steps backward, seeing the murderous look on Touya's face. Sakura then looked at Eriol who's jaw was still hung open in shock seeing that monster of a brother Sakura had, and mouthed to him, "Help me!"

Eriol just shook himself and said, "It's true…we were just pulling your leg…"

"And why would I believe you?" said Touya, stopping his struggling for a moment to evaluate the newcomer who'd apparently walked in without an invitation to their home.

"Because, because…" he stuttered. Then it struck him and he thought, Syaoran, I'm so sorry. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Because he's… GAY, ok?!" Eriol raised his tones.

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out at the lie. She thought, _Gay, my ass. He sure doesn't act like it. _She just barely managed to not snort and give away the whole deceit.

Eriol was looking at Syaoran with a pathetic, don't-kill-me-I-had-no-choice sort of look.

Syaoran on the other hand was fuming though he managed to hide it pretty well, Sakura could read it in his eyes. He somehow managed to scowl and say bitterly, "Just couldn't have told the whole world now, could you?"

Touya however started laughing, finding it extremely funny. 'Kids.' He muttered. Then he just walked closer to Sakura who tensed up as a reflex, he ruffled her hair and walked away saying, "Walk to school today, then. Knowing that their both gay, I trust you with them!"

Hearing this Syaoran started pretending to strangle Touya and Eriol started mock gagging.

"Whew, close shave," said Sakura.

"Why'd you say I was gay, you ass!" said Syaoran, punching Eriol's arm.

"I was saving your butt, you idiot!" retorted Eriol. "You know it's true," he continued.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! S'up? Ready to go?" came Tomoyo's voice as she stopped next to Sakura, panting.

"…"

"Whoa? Did I miss something?" asked Tomoyo, slightly puzzled.

Sakura shook out of her amused silence, "NO!," she and Syaoran said while Eriol said, "YES!"

Sakura blushed while Syaoran smirked and Eriol had this all-knowing expression on his face.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to squeeze the life out of you till you decide to tell me?" asked Tomoyo looking at Eriol expectantly with what seemed to be a vein popping out of her head.

Eriol sweat dropped, and started, "Well, I walked in on these two" he indicated towards Sakura and Syaoran who were avoiding their gazes especially each other's, while Syaoran whistled as if he'd not heard what Eriol had said.

"sticking one another's tongues in each other's throat and Touya walked in on hearing me demand an explanation and we convinced him Syaoran was gay…"

"…"

Eriol waved a hand before Tomoyo's face.

"YOU WALKED IN ON THEM? HOW RUDE OF YOU, ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA!!"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and started laughing when Eriol started scratching his head and muttering something along the lines of, "crazy woman, screaming at the wrong person…"

Tomoyo's ear literally blew out steam and she menacingly took a few steps in his direction, with a "why you!"

"Nothing, I was just saying crazy fangirls screaming at certain persons…" he defended.

"OH…! …Wait a minute, there are no crazy fangirls here!" she said, frustrated.

"Idiot, and what were you thinking, kissing in this house, when you knew Touya was there?!" she said furious at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ehehe, we can explain.." started Sakura.

"Yeah… Syaoran started. "We can?" and he looked instantly at Sakura.

"Yeah…it's all HIS fault!" she pointed at him as she picked up her bagsack and made a quick getaway through the front door as Syaoran ran after her in pursuit.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school, recess time:

"How was history class today?" asked Syaoran as he took some of the books from her overladen arms.

"Lousy."

"…Care to elaborate?"

"Don't ask."

"Too late." He smirked.

"Fine. I fell asleep and just barely woke up when Mrs Keiko asked asked a question. She asked me what was the seventh wonder of the world."

"And…?"

"I'm not telling."

"Hey, Kinomoto, good one! I didn't know Li was the seventh wonder of the world!" yelled Chiharu who was passing by.

"I am?" he smirked.

"Chiharu! What was that for?" Sakura yelled to the girl's retreating back.

"Didn't know you were so obsessed with me," he smirked, with that arrogant, yet damn handsome smile on his face.

"Pfft! Why would I be obsessed with gay guys?" she stuck her tongue out, childishly.

"I'll make you eat your words," he said before immediately pulling her to him, capturing those alluring pink lips with his. He nibbled on her lower lip softly, which elicited moans from her which just turned him on. Her lips parted to give him entrance which he accepted and his tongue played with hers.

He slowly pulled back and the abyss which Sakura has lost herself slowly disappeared.

"See? I'm straight," he smirked and continued, "How could I not be when vixens like you still exist?"

"Is that a compliment or a retort?" Sakura said, raising her eyebrows.

"Compliment, I think" said Tomoyo softly announcing her appearance.

"Tomoyo, when did you get here?"

"Long enough to get all of it on digicam!" she said her eyes twinkling in pure merriment and mischief as she watched Sakura blush and Syaoran smirk.

"Get what?" another voice came. Turning behind they saw Meiling.

"…" Sakura just stood confused wondering why the atmosphere has suddenly gone cold, and everyone seemed to tense up.

"…" Tomoyo pretended to busy herself with the camcorder fussing about how it'd suddenly gotten dusty when it looked sparkly clean.

"…" Syaoran just looked away avoiding Meiling's gaze.

"I said, get what?" she repeated in a louder tones, playfully shoving Syaoran, who nearly almost fell not expecting it. Meiling just rolled her eyes as if mocking Syaoran's clumsiness and took his left arm in her right.

Sakura glared at Meiling when she shoved Syaoran, feeling annoyed just a little bit for some stupid reason. But when she took Syaoran's arm, her face twitched, and she wondered if her face would convey by any accident the emotions she was feeling right then. She felt so angry, she could almost feel steam going out her ears. She turned to face Tomoyo who had been looking at her for a while; seeing Tomoyo's face she didn't know what was worse: Tomoyo thinking she was about to cry over it, or the thudding in her heart and the feeling of betrayal that she felt; like she had been played all along. Syaoran's not reacting was not helping alleviate her nagging suspicions either.

"Uh, I need to go now…" she said as she started walking fastly. Though she heard Syaoran's "Sakura" pretty loud and clear; with her present state of mind, she didn't want to deal with him; or to be more precise break down in front of him or anyone else for that matter. As she made a turn she quickly started sprinting to the girl's toilets, wanting to be left alone because she wasn't sure if Syaoran was going to come after her to talk about it, and she sure as hell was not going to wait to find out.

* * *

(Like half an hour later):

Math class:

Sakura sat in the last seat, her head crouched low, queuing up different songs on her ipod. Mrs. Ching hadn't come to school and a substitute teacher was teaching them.

"Sakura!"

She just turned her head in the opposite direction. She did not need her best friend's pity. Not now. Not ever.

"**Sakura!**" again came the black haired girl's call.

Sakura just increased the volume of her ipod. Yep, she was definitely ignoring her.

"**SAKURA!**" this time Tomoyo pulled Sakura's earphones out forcing Sakura to listen to her.

"How the hell is it my fault that Meiling upset you? It was not my place to say anything, you know." Said Tomoyo.

Sakura just scowled but she knew there was more truth in Tomoyo's statement, than she'd like to admit.

"I'm sorry" she apologized nevertheless, not wanting to lose her friend over something so… trivial. (NOT!)

"Look, Meiling's had a crush on him since like forever. I don't know if he's noticed, but maybe he has because of the way he wanted to so badly wanted to talk to you, explain things I guess. She likes him; yes. Does he like her? You know very well, you're the one who he likes. It's pretty obvious and you know that. So, it isnt his fault, so please stop ignoring him like you were ignoring me? " she ranted.

"Then why didn't he pull away from her then? Why does he lead her on?" Sakura looked really hassled, the raw pain in her eyes only now visible to her best friend.

"Geez, for a chem nerd, you sure are pretty dense! She's his cousin. He cant afford to make things more strained than they already are. Besides, her parents very particularly told him to take care of her like a brother. In fact before that, their families had almost gotten them betrothed, if it hadn't been for Syaoran's Dad who stepped in and said betrothing them at the age of 6 was a very, very bad idea. Do you understand? Her parents live in Hong Kong, and he is responsible for her well being since his parents are in Hong Kong as well."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Just don't run away from the scene next time when he approaches you."

"Okay," she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

After the end of the period.

"Sakura! Sakura!" came Syaoran's voice uneven and ragged.

He'd been running. (I'm betting atleast 33.1 of you thought of the dual meaning "uneven and ragged" :P)

Just to catch up to her.

She blushed. Really could she be more stupid than to walk out on him?

"Syaoran," she said, brushing the back of her neck with her hand, a gesture that showed she was at a loss of words and just a little bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, for stopping finally! I wanted to tell you, there's nothing going on between Meiling and me, please believe me!" he said capturing her hands in his own and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast. Tomoyo explained it all. Please forgive me?!" she said, looking at her feet afraid to look in his eyes.

"I will,…but on one condition!"

She looked up, a beatific smile slowly lighting her face.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Let's bunk Chemistry. And hit the movies" She said.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura looked confused.

"Cause I want to be alone with you, duh?!" he replied, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Like on a date?" she asked.

"Hell no!" he replied quickly.

The features of her face hardened as a sneer came on her face. Syaoran was at first puzzled by it; but in a moment he realized what it had sounded like. She was mentally mocking herself for giving this guy another chance.

"Hey, I meant, our first date's gotta be more special… this is more of an outing.." he stammered.

"I understand." She said and she smiled at him and he wasn't surprised when he started feeling weak in the knees.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we have to watch Dark Knight?" whined Sakura.

"Cause we both havent seen it, and everyone else has?" said Syaoran.

"That's it..?"

"IT's the only film in here that's not horror."

"Good enough!" she said as she dragged him to the cinema hall.

After the movie:

"That was boring…." Said Sakura yawning as they made their way to the car.

"It was good… though I had hoped for something more…" he continued staring at Sakura, giving her shivers with that weird look of his.

"See? It wasn't satisfactory...!" she said thumping her fist in the air, victoriously.

"I wasn't talking about the movie…Though it's still not too late for it to happen.," he continued.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" she said looking really puzzled and even more cuter with that frowny face of hers.

"This," he muttered before pulling her close which made her gasp in shock and placing his lips upon hers, he kissed the daylights out of her.

When they eventually broke apart for air, Sakura leaned her head against his chest feeling his irregular heartbeat; matching like hers.

She then slipped out of his arms to go near the pavement, and exclaim, "It's gonna rain."

"Sakura, don't go.." another splashing sound was heard as Li groaned and completed his sentence, "-there."

He assisted a sputtering Sakura who's dress was ruined by the water on the road that the reckless driver had splashed on her.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, thanks for the clothes" said Sakura sitting on a bed wearing one of Syaoran's larger sized shirts as she took a glass of hot cocoa from him.

"It's not a problem." He said, smiling at her from the couch he was sitting on.

"In fact, someday, you probably will be wearing my clothes; in a different, more voluntary situation…" he smirked.

"You perv!" she yelled as she threw a pillow in his direction.

"Now, now dear; you really don't want to the see the perverted side of me, now do you?" he said as sat on the bed in front of her, excruciatingly close, his closeness had made it more difficult for her to focus. "N-n-no.." she stammered. He just grinned at her; making her even more nervous and just when she was about to feel his lips on hers; a door flew open.

"Oh my God! What is with you maniacs?" came Eriol's voice.

"In the morning, now the evening, I don't even wanna know what you guys were doing in the first place…." He left off watching both squirm and blush with extreme satisfaction.

"Geez. I hope you guys atleast used protection!" he said, before making a bee line for the door.

"WHAT?!" both of them screamed, "HIRAGIZAWA!"

End of chapter.

* * *

Syaoran: I'm glad that got over.

Sakura: Yeah, talk about embarrassing…

Eriol: Ehehe…

Syaoran: YOU! WAIT! STOP RUNNING! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU. ILL DROP THE SWORD, STOP RUNNING ALREADY!

Eriol: Sorry, cuz, I wouldn't trust you with my life!

Meiling: Wonder why Syaoran's being acting so weird lately..!

Tomoyo: HEHE...wouldn't you like to know!

Meiling: Excuse me?

Tomoyo: I mean, wouldn't we ALL like to know.

Crazy heart: Whatever, no seriously SHUT UP, SYAORAN! STOP FREAKIN' RUNNING ERIOL! GAH! Join these drama crazed weirdo's for the next chapter, Now or never. Till then,

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, Crazy heart : BYE(and have a nice week!)!!

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO:

**AngelEmCuti **: Well, I wanted Syaoran to live… Sakura would have killed me otherwise…xD :D

**ffgirl-07**: I'm really glad you liked it, even though it was short!

**kauju-gaki-kawaii**: I'm guessing what was not really expected was it not being Touya. Lol. Hope you like this one.

**chainedheart999:** Bet you didn't see that coming . They will eventually die at Touya's hand someday, if they keep getting caught…xD : )

**Ellabell**: Glad you liked it. As for 'rock'ing you sure do, my most faithful reviewer!

**pinky strawberry angel**: Hope you like this! You're guess was the closest to the answer so e-cookie and chapter for you!!

**Wanwan-san**: Nice, no? They had their first kiss. And also got caught for the very first time, xD!

**lilmouse1988**: Close enough. E-cookie for you. You were right about it not being Touya! Lucky you. I don't have brothers/sisters. SO luckier me, xD!

Ok, I've finally updated in just a little less than 1 week! And it's my birthday today, and without knowing I've been officially 17 for 2 hours, 3 minutes.

Review, please!! It's only fair you guys review when I sacrifice my sleep for this..xD.


	8. Now or never

Don't matter

Summary: Newly transferred student, Sakura Kinomoto finds herself friends in Tomoyo Daidoji, Eriol Hiragizawa, and Syaoran Li. As long as they have each other, nothing else matters. What happens when relationships get in the way of their friendships? Can they sort out their problems with each other, or must they part ways as friends and lovers? A NOT so typical high school drama.

"_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding, _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding,_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,_

_But I don't know how… "_

'Wonder wall', _Oasis._

Author's note: That is one hell of a damn good song that you seriously ought to check out if you've never heard it! (Of course, If I didn't like it, it wouldn't even be up there : ) ) Havent updated sooner cause…oh well, last year of school, teachers are breathing (fire) down my neck! Gah, sadists! Anyway, I will update as soon as possible the next time. Sorry again and thanks for your patience you guys!!! You all are amazing! By the way, the songs, Most Girls (by Pink), Say ok (by Vanessa Anne Hudgens), and My Immortal (by Evanescence) does not belong to me. But you probably knew that**:. **

Disclaimer: I may not own CCS, but I sure as hell do own "Don't Matter." So, if you think otherwise ...well THINK AGAIN! – Insert evil and intimidating glare. - I own C.J by the way!!! (Yes, yes, yes, I own someone I like for a change, even if imaginary :P )

Thank you:

AngelEmCuti

lilmouse1988

ffgirl-07

chainedheart999

ellabell

kawaii-ne16

* * *

**Chapter 7: Now or Never.**

"Hey, Sakura, watch it!" yelled Tomoyo, as she gripped a Sakura who came skating up to her on the pavement at a very fast and potentially illegal speed. (As in she was about to collide with someone or something any moment now.)

Sakura wheezed out a 'thanks' as she clutched her chest, trying to regain her breath.

"What's with the skate boarding, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo looking at her flushed and panting friend as they now continued walking, on their way to school.

"My alarm clock…stopped… working…God knows when…got incredibly late" she huffed out.

"Okay," muttered Tomoyo simply.

_Hmm_, thought Sakura. _She looks awfully gloomy today._

Sakura looked at Tomoyo scrutinizing her facial expressions carefully.

Tomoyo was humming a song to herself, not paying attention to the fact that her best friend was looking at her warily.

Something along the lines of:

'_What's love gotta do with, gotta do with…_' (An: that's Akon ft Shaggy's – What's Love)

After a short pause, Sakura putting out her arm in front of Tomoyo to block her way, said, "Hold it! Who are you and what have you done with my Tomoyo? The Tomoyo I knew would never sing such a depressing song!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did?" asked Tomoyo.

"…" Tomoyo received a reproachful glare from Sakura.

"It's nothing. Listen," she started and instantly brightened as she continued, "there's a party at Chiharu's place. Karaoke, dj, gourmet food, anything; you name it, they got it," finished Tomoyo.

"Alcohol?" said Sakura as she grinned, she knew Chiharu would never ever let alcoholic drinks circulate in her party. Chiharu hated alcohol; even more than being teased by Yukito about Yamazaki.

"No, no! With the exception of that, you dumbo!" said Tomoyo looking a bit annoyed. "So you just have to be there, it's this totally cool party, not everyone's invited, just the cool kids!"

"I guess…" Sakura shrugged. "When is it anyway?"

"Saturday, 'kura. At 9:00 pm, don't be late, ok?" said Yukito who passed by them, blowing a kiss in their direction as he cycled away.

"Huh?" said Sakura, wondering since when Yukito had the 'hots' for Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head, reading Sakura's mind. That was one hell of a clueless girl.

"Yeah. You heard him right. Who're you going with, anyway?" asked Chiharu as she briskly walked up to them.

"Eh…" she said rubbing the back of her neck with her hand as her cheeks flared a brilliant pinkish-red hue.

"Actually, I'm hanging out with Syaoran" she said looking at the floor.

"What? It's your date and you tell me this **now**?!" Tomoyo pretended to playfully glare at her.

Chiharu's POV:

Date?

"Sorry, Tomoyo…" she said regretfully.

"Nah, it's ok… But you seriously cant miss this, why don't you just get Syaoran to go with you to the party?" said Tomoyo, her eyes twinkling.

Sakura… Date… Syaoran…?

"Uh…wait, you're dating _**LI**_?" asked Chiharu who had temporarily gone speechless a few moments ago.

Sakura nodded looking confused and said, "Yeah, something wrong?" while Tomoyo glared at her.

Chiharu then realized what it must have sounded like and grew flustered.

"No, it's just that I didn't know you were dating Li and all, that's all… I didn't know you were dating anybody…" said Chiharu.

At this Tomoyo smiled, and Sakura said, "Well, it's pretty recent…"

"I see…" was all Chiharu could say, all the while feeling sorry for a friend who would be in for a sore disappointment.

Things were most certainly NOT ok.

As they reached school, Sakura made her way to her date whose back was facing her, Tomoyo excused herself and made a trip to the washroom. Sakura's curiosity arose when she saw a horde of guys crowding next to Li and Li shooing them away. She was even more puzzled when she saw a girl laughing and leaning on Syaoran's shoulder. Meiling came upto her and answered Sakura's unasked question.

"That's Miho Kawasaki, Syaoran's ex-girlfriend. She changed schools two years ago. You'd think the bitch would stay away from him, after breaking his heart once…yet, she's here to do it again," Meiling snarled.

For the first time ever, Sakura could understand Meiling's feelings. How could the female just throw herself onto him so cheaply? How could he let her behave like that after all she's put him through? Could it be..? Nah. No way. Sakura wouldn't have had these doubts if only she had seen Li trying to slowly ease his arm out of Miho's without being obvious.

She went upto them and said 'hi' to all of them.

"Uh…Syaoran, aren't you going to introduce us?" Sakura asked tentatively, eyeing Miho who was clutching Syaoran's arm.

"Uh…yeah, Sakura , this is Miho Kawasaki. Miho, this is my _friend, _Sakura Kinomoto" he said carelessly.

Sakura winced at the word, "friend."

Sakura then looked at Miho closely and to her dismay, found her to be very beautiful. She had gorgeous blue eyes, long brown hair, when she smiled, she looked like an absolute angel up close. She realized that Miho still hadn't let go of Syaoran's arm with a pang in her heart.

She spoke to Syaoran, while Miho conversed with Eriol.

"Syaoran, about the date,…"

"Yeah, maybe we could hang out some other time? I know you're dying to go to the party…"

"Uh, yes! Thanks, Syaoran," she said and an awkward pause followed. So Sakura paid attention to the conversation Miho Kawasaki was having with Eriol.

"Yeah, you remember the time Syaoran was forced to climb a tree and save Kate's kitten, cause you'd fractured your hand?" asked Miho.

"And Kate wouldn't stop hugging him in gratitude?" laughed out Eriol, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Not to mention, when he punched Takahashi, cause he thought he'd been bothering you, when you were actually tutoring him?" continued Eriol.

"Yeah, a jealous Syaoran, never thought I'd live the day to see it.." said a smiling Miho, looking at Syaoran who was blushing, from the embarrassment.

Suddenly Sakura felt an urge to just run away from the very spot her feet were rooted to. She had never felt more left out in her life. Why did she feel so out of place? That too, with her friends? Why did she feel like she wasn't wanted? What was wrong with her? So many questions, zero answers. She tried to distract her flow of thoughts that were steadily making her sadder, and she was surprised when she saw Tomoyo behind them with another black haired guy who had gripped her hand. She saw him say something to her and saw Tomoyo nod in return.

Seeing a rational excuse to walk away, she excused herself and met Tomoyo who was making her way across..

"Oh MY GOD! Please tell me it isnt who I think it is?" gasped Tomoyo looking in Syaoran's direction.

"I don't know, it depends. Would you be happening to think it was Miho Kawasaki?" Sakura wryly smiled.

"What the hell is that slut doing here? And why the hell have you left him in her presence?" asked Tomoyo furiously.

"She's back. And they aren't exactly alone, so chill," and Sakura smiled. Tomoyo didn't know why; but that smile had totally creeped her out.

True enough, Eriol was still with them.

"And who was that dark haired, handsome guy I saw holding your hand when you walked in?" asked Sakura winking.

"Hey, don't make it sound so suggestive. He's C.J, my date for the party!" she said in a toneless voice.

"Hmm. And what about Eriol?" frowned Sakura.

"What about him?" Tomoyo's voice turned as cold as ice.

"Well, I thought.. Oh never mind…" she trailed off, seeing Tomoyo's complexion go deathly pale.

"I wouldn't worry about me and Eriol if I was in your shoes," Tomoyo pressed the earlier topic. To Tomoyo's alarm when she looked around, Eriol was nowhere to be seen, and Syaoran was walking off with Miho next to him. Tomoyo wondered if Sakura had even noticed this.

Sakura had. Maybe that's why she felt like her stomach had dropped a hundred miles. "Bugger off," she said, and walked away her head in the air.

After leaving Tomoyo, Sakura sneaked and followed Syaoran and Miho.

"I was wondering, Syaoran, if you ever had second thoughts about us… " Miho said.

Sakura dropped the pencil in shock and made a run for it, when she realized she'd obviously been caught.

"Who was that?" Asked Syaoran, suspiciously.

Miho had seen a flash of auburn hair as someone streaked past, 'Could it be? Nah…'she brushed away the thought.

"Just answer my question, Syaoran," she said ominously.

"Miho. The thing is, I was heartbroken for a long while, but the truth is, I'm over it now. I guess we just weren't meant to be," he replied thinking of the girl who'd unconsciously cured him of his heartbreak (I wonder who that is, haha!)

At this, Miho smiled warmly, and said taking his hand, "I'm so happy, Syaoran, this means we can be good friends. Jack, come out now," she yelled.

Syaoran was helluva surprised when he saw a tall, handsome senior walk out from somewhere.

"Syaoran, this is Jack, my **boyfriend.**" Said Miho introducing the two of them.

Meanwhile, Sakura's thoughts:

Why did she have to come back? I don't know what to do. If I go to Tomoyo, she'll probably tell me it was all my fault. Miho's everything that I'm not. She puts a smile on Syaoran's face. She knows him so much better, she's even great friends with Eriol. Syaoran seemed to be truly happy. Maybe it was because, he still hadn't forgotten her? Syaoran deserved to be happy. If he didn't, she didn't know who the hell did. Maybe she should just set him free. After all, when you love someone, you let them go. Love wasn't all about selfish happiness; it's about being happy because your love is happy. Hold it. Did she just say the word **love? **Shit. She was in deep shit. Love, pfft. No way. Damn it, Miho still likes him.

Why, WHY is GOD against me today?

Just the very day I realize I'm in love, I had to realize I'm in love with a guy who possibly still loved his ex, who broke his heart.

* * *

Damn, I so badly wanted to leave it there, but I want to leave it to end differently… Besides you guys would have killed me, ne?

* * *

Sakura shut her locker and made her way out but she heard a familiar voice, "Sakura!"

She jumped when she heard that voice, as in her shoulders shook in surprise, and for once, though Sakura didn't know what to do, she was certain of what she DIDN'T want to do. She saw Tomoyo and some of the cheerleaders walking a few feet in front of her, she acted as if she'd never heard the call and yelled, "TOMOYO! Wait up for me, you stupid bitch!"

At this, Tomoyo turned behind and raised her eyebrows and said, "You're the one who's always freakin late, bitch!" And she glared at her.

Sakura ran upto her as she heard the voice again that called, "Sakura, SAKURA!" She felt a shiver down her spine, but she brushed it away as she ran upto Tomoyo.

"In spite of that, you still love me. Aww, Tomoyo…" she suddenly hugged her bestie, and she muttered very softly to her, "Sorry."

Over Sakura's shoulder Tomoyo saw Syaoran in the distance making his way towards them.

"Avoiding the boyfriend, heh?" asked Tomoyo, rubbing Sakura's back to alleviate her inner turmoil.

"I'm not so sure of that relation any more…" her voice cracked.

Tomoyo's eyes widened dangerously when she saw her best friend in such pain. As they both pulled away from the hug, Tomoyo looked at the cheerleaders and said, "Race you all to the gates. Last one out is a rotten egg and has to treat ice cream." She said with a playful tone.

With that, they all raced away leaving a very confused Syaoran behind in their wake.

* * *

At the party:

"Are you sure, you're ok?" asked Tomoyo, worriedly.

Her friend had had dark shadows like bags beneath her eyes, and only with the help of a LOT of make-up had Tomoyo managed to conceal it.

"Yes, sister mine. For the hundredth time," said Sakura exasperatedly, but Tomoyo wasn't to be blamed; despite the makeup, anyone who looked closely into her eyes would see the sadness and hurt in them.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong between you and Eriol?" asked Sakura for the hundredth time.

"There's nothing going on between us. We're friends, that's all. That's what he thinks of us," she said harshly.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura felt really bad for her, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't say it. I don't need sympathy, from anyone. And don't ever mention it again."

"Sakura, meet C.J. C.J, this is Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend." Tomoyo introduced her date to her best friend.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kinomoto-san." He said.

"Likewise," she said stiffly, she couldn't help but regard him slightly responsible for the trauma he was putting both Eriol and Tomoyo through.

She knew Eriol did NOT think of them as _just friends _because he had been so hurt ever since Tomoyo started giving him the cold shoulder. But Sakura knew it wasn't her place to tell her that. It was up to Eriol. C.J had just gotten in their way. Or so she thought.

Tomoyo knew Sakura was itching to check out if her date was a dumbhead, or actually had some sense. For once, she didn't mind Sakura's protectiveness. It showed her how much she was loved. Thanks to Eriol, she'd been having serious doubts about that,… She excused herself.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go get myself some fruit punch," she exclaimed. [I believe it's a juice.]

"No, let me!" exclaimed C.J sincerely.

"No, no, I can handle it, why don't you two get better acquainted meanwhile?" she said, and smiling she walked off.

"Sooo… what you made you suddenly ask my friend out?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Well - " he started to be interrupted by someone.

"Sakura, Can I Please Have A Word With You?" Yukito suddenly appeared behind Sakura.

"I suppose we can continue this conversation at another time. See you later, Kinomoto san," said C.J, nodding his head.

Outside:

"Yes, Yukito, having fun?" asked Sakura.

"I guess. " he replied.

"What's the matter? What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Sakura…" he whispered and took her hands, freaking the poor girl out. Nevertheless, she kept her calm and tried tugging her hands away, but at this his grip, got even tighter. "Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long while… Look, I really, really, like you, maybe even love you… Please be mine?" and he looked at her with those irresistible eyes, that she'd never really noticed before.

"Yukito, I've been going out with Syaoran…" said Sakura not sure how to handle this.

"Never mind that, Sakura. If its in your past, we can put it behind us. Please don't make me wait any longer, I cant stand not knowing, please" he whimpered and Sakura felt really guilty as if she'd caused him all this trouble.

"I'm sorry, Yukito…" Sakura left her sentence trailing. It didn't take a genius to figure out the meaning of her sentence.

"Yukito…" she whispered and watched him turn in back, a hopeful smile on his face and her heart broke for him…

"I'm really sorry…" she said hollowly.

Meanwhile, back at the party:

Chiharu went up on the small podium set up in her lawn and spoke into the microphone, "Guys, time for Karoake! First up, we're having none other than the Eriol Hiragizawa with the song, oh well, I'll leave it to yall to guess it now, shall I?"

Smiling Eriol got up on the podium but his smile faltered when he saw who Tomoyo was standing next to.

"Tomoyo, please dance with me?" C.J asked Tomoyo.

"Umm…definitely," Said Tomoyo.

Eriol started with his song, his eyes fixed not on the screen that had the lyrics on it but on the girl who he liked but was with another guy. Oh, what did it matter, he'd been practicing the song for quite a while now, so that he wouldn't embarrass himself when the time came.

"_You, doing that thing you do, breaking my heart into a million pieces_

_Like you always do…_

_And you don't mean to be cruel, you never even knew_

_About the heartache I've been goin' through…"_

Tomoyo continued dancing, knowing that Eriol was singing the song, but unaware that his steady and sad gaze was fixed on her and each movement she made_._

"_Well, I try and try to forget you girl_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Every time you do that thing you do_

_And I, know all the games you play_

_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that_

_You'll be mine someday…"_

At this Tomoyo looked in his direction and their eyes met. Tomoyo looked away, not wanting to feel more hurt than she already did.

"_Cause we, could be happy, can't you see_

_If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,_

_And keep you here with me…"_

Once again, Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was STILL looking at her, only this time with a more tender expression in his eyes.

"_I don't ask a lot girl but I know one thing's for sure_

_It's the love I haven't got girl and I just can't take it anymore..."_

At this Tomoyo, looked really shocked, and looked at Eriol incredulously. Yes, it had taken her pretty long to find out that the song had been wholly about his feelings for her.

"_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go around with someone new…"_

Tomoyo, told C.J at this point, "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm feeling really tired, can we do this later?"

C.J just smiled and said nothing as he nodded and walked away. That's when SAKURA came in.

"_And if I know you, you're doin' that thing every day,_

_Just doing that thing,_

_I can't take you, doing that thing you do…"_

Meanwhile: Things between C.J and Sakura:

AS Sakura joined him, C.J raised his glass of punch and raised it to her and toasted, "To Tomoyo and Eriol."

She merely raised her eyebrows at him and muttered, "Are you stoned?"

"What? No. Why would you think so?" he asked puzzled.

"First, you ask Tomoyo out and prevent her chances of getting together with Eriol. Now that they HAVE realized their feelings, you're spurring them on?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Sakura…I never had feelings for Tomoyo romantically, it was just platonic. That day she looked so broken, I HAD to help her out, poor thing, she was so depressed…" he said. "Besides, I knew this was just the kind of goading Eriol needed to finally speak out his feelings." He grinned.

"Who would've ever thought you were the helpful kind?" she teased breaking the ice.

"Aww, but you love me for it!" he gushed making Sakura nearly choke with laughter at his attempt in humour.

"Speaking of which, where is the one you love?" he asked, to which Sakura responded with a faint, "Hoe?"

"I meant your boyfriend, haha!" he laughed.

"Uh…he said he might get late…" Sakura trailed off paling when she thought of Syaoran; she was still upset about Miho's question and was afraid to know Syaoran's answer.

"Whatever it is, work it out with him. All relationships are simple, either they work or they don't. But, never hold back, you might regret it later. There isnt a single problem in this world that can't be sorted out, if people could just _talk_." he advised her.

"Will do," she replied. '_What good was it doing to either of them, by her avoiding him? Might as well get it out into the open. Her thoughts once again returned to the situation between Miho and Syaoran and herself. There was no doubt that Miho liked Syaoran. Her clinginess suggested anything but the opposite of that. The question was if her boyfriend too felt the same, she realized with a dull ache in her heart. Boyfriend. Why did she AND everyone else call him that, when he hadn't even asked her to be his yet? They hadn't even had their first date so far, according to him. Did that leave him free to pursue Miho?' _She wondered.

_Oh hell,_ she thought, _she'd take it one step at a time. It all depended on what he'd have to say now, didn't it?_

_Back to the ballroom, dance floor: (As in back to Eriol and Tomoyo)_

Once the applause had died down, Eriol smiled and announced, as he thought, '_it's now or never_,' : "Thanks so much guys. I've got just one more song, so please bear with me, it's dedicated to a special someone, who I don't want to single out right now, but she'd with us, and I know she knows I'm talking about her," he grinned his eyes never leaving Tomoyo's face which had turned a slight pink at his intent gaze.

"_Go!!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine _

_And I really wanna make you mine…"_

He sang, shaking his head to the beats just every so now and then looking away from Tomoyo, and at the other people who were dancing and having a gala time.

"_I say you look so fine _

_That I really wanna make you mine!"_

He looked at her and pointed at her, as he sang out that line. This went unnoticed by all except for Sakura and C.J who'd just walked back in.

"_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks _

_Now you dont need that money"_

He sang and winked at her,

"_When you look like that, do ya honey?"_

"_Big black boots, _

_Long black hair, _

_She's so sweet _

_With her get back stare"_

He sang and smiled at her with a soft expression on his face, as he saw that her face's pinkness had just gotten a few notches darker.

"_Well I could see, _

_You home with me,"_

His eyes then left her face and roamed around the room before coming to rest on her date. His lip curled in anger and he sang,

"_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we, _

_Ain't got much to say, _

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

With that he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"_Uh, be my girl"._

He left the podium, the mike in his hand, as he made his way through the crowd, towards his love, Tomoyo.

"_Be my girl"._

By now he'd had the whole room's attention and everyone had stopped dancing, to look curiously as to what he was up to. He then stopped before Tomoyo and took her hand and gazed hopefully at her and he sang his final line,

_Are you gonna be my girl?! _

She blushed a deep red and looked down as she nodded vigorously, looking at the floor, not being able to suddenly speak. She then shrieked and giggled as his arms enclosed around her waist and lifted her off the floor, twirling her. The crowd started yelling and clapping and cheering the newly formed couple as he lowered her and kissed her, passionately. It was almost as if there was no one else there but them. The both fell in the abyss that was surrounding them.

After that, many more people went on the podium, but mostly just to have fun. There was just one proposal that night: that of Eriol's. But that didn't mean the party didn't have any life in it.

Sakura went to the fridge as she looked for something to eat. After having satisfied her hunger, she was about to return to the dance floor when she saw Syaoran arrive. She never saw Miho behind them as she pulled Syaoran by the hand to a more private place: the balcony.

"Sakura, what's been going on?" asked Syaoran confusedly, remembering the way she had run away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said and in one single movement, she moved closer and sealed her lips over his. It took him a couple of seconds before he lost track of thoughts and responded to her kiss deeply. They kept kissing and when they both pulled back, Sakura with a smile on her face, Syaoran uttered the word he never should have:

"Miho…"

Shock registered in Sakura's eyes, and she shook her head thinking it to be some horrible dream. But when she felt his hand on her arm, she pulled away, pushed him and ran away from him, small teardrops spilled from her eyes, in spite of the effort she made to contain it.

She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone and ran to the road, when she remembered she had no one to drop her back, as she was supposed to go with Tomoyo. She didn't want to go back and stood there uncertainly when a car pulled up and a window lowered.

"Sakura, do you need a ride?" it was C.J who'd asked out of courtesy.

He gulped when he saw her eyes streaming with tears.

"Sakura, get in" he ordered.

Sakura didn't know why, but she just felt she could trust him and got in obediently.

He then drove to a McDonalds drive in, and stopped.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

"S-Syaoran" she sobbed, "We were kissing when he muttered his ex-girlfriend's name…" she said, rubbing her eyes that was red.

He laid a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. At this she started crying again, this time her head fell on his shoulder.

He slipped an arm around her and rubbed her other arm, muttering, "It'll be alright, Sakura, you'll be okay. Be brave, Sakura, be brave…" he trailed off as he thought to himself, "There's much more to come…" sadly.

* * *

AN: YES, YES AND YES!!! I FINISHED THIS LAMO CHAPTER FINALLY! My brother (imaginary) tells me to stop using the darn caps lock. Damn you, imaginary bro! Lols. 5202 words, whew! (Longest chappie ever!)

Let me list reasons why this wasn't updated earlier:

School. Last year. Slave driving teachers.

Exams.

Depressing chapter. Wasn't in the mood. You would have known this if you'd read "A trip to the Altar", my newest fanfic.

Couldn't complete though I started writing this in early Oct. Due to mood reasons.

Songs used: That thing you do - The wonders. Are you gonna be my girl? – The Jets. Not mine, duh!

**READ ME (YOUR LOSS IF YOU DON'T!) : **C.J and Sakura are NOT going to get romantically involved. Or so, I think. Have you forgotten Rika? If so, I suggest you read up whatever I written about her to remember cause, she is coming BACK! (Noooooooooooooooooooooo, I hate myself for that!) I know this is a fluffy but it's going to have a little drama and some graphics. It wont be TOO childish, don't worry, I'm past that age. I'll hopefully update this sooner next time, if I get like a dozen reviews…*looks dreamy*!

**How was EandT in this chapter?**

**How was Syaoran's and Sakura's "moments" in this chapter? Do you hate me yet?**

**How was Sakura's escapades?**

**How was C.J? **(AN: he's actually a character in "Bold and the Beautiful" and man, I loved him! I even wanted to MARRY him once, haha! How weird is this, AN inside an AN ?)

I pitched in Yukito in the party cause weirdly enough I do have a stalker, and like Sakura didn't have Syaoran around to save her, I didn't have Shobit A, to save me from embarrassment that I had a stalker and nobody to beat him up, haha! Not that Yukito is a stalker…just the whole hand grabbing thingy!

Until then, adieus, amigos, take care:

Spanish for bye, friends:

Luv, Crazy heart.

Sorry guys, I had to reload the chapter, but don't worry Im working on the next chapter and itll be out in a jiffy!!!


End file.
